


In the stars

by starspawn_fanatic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, POV Second Person, Vignette, genfic, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspawn_fanatic/pseuds/starspawn_fanatic
Summary: Sans and frisk go stargazing and talk about the future





	In the stars

The quiet murmur of Waterfall's streaming brooks fills the background with soft white noise. You hear distant, echoed chatter through those weird glassy flowers – monsters wishing on crystals as if they're stars. Staring out across one of the many pools of standing water in the marsh, you almost feel like you're in space. Those crystals seem to hover above and below you and all around, reflected by the almost still surface, and they really do remind you of stars. The sight fills you with determination. 

You see Sans up ahead, standing next to a telescope and grinning. You wave.

He tells you he's thinking of getting into the telescope business, and that normally it's very expensive to look through this telescope, but that since you are his friend, he'll let you look for free.

You look, but see nothing. The lens only lets in a dim red light.

Sans seems amused for some reason, though it's hard to tell if he's smiling wider or if that's just his usual face.

“maybe it's better to just look at the crystals with your eyes,” he drawls after a moment. “this telescope business isn't attracting a lot of customers, you know. i'm going on my lunch break, you wanna come?”

You nod.

“great, you're a real star, kid,” he puns.

Sans leads you back the way you came, but you somehow end up in a large room you've never seen before. Covered in twice the usual number of glowing crystals, the ceiling slopes down towards a sort of hill coated in grassy moss off to one side. Sans finds a patch of especially thick moss and lies down, adjusting his hoodie a little to get comfortable, and folds his arms behind his skull. You sit down near him. The moss is a little damp, but not cold, and surprisingly springy. It smells like rain, and the distant echo of music is barely audible. Sitting veiled in darkness, the prismatic light filtering down from above is just bright enough to outline your silhouettes.

“i bet stars are a real sight,” he says after a period of silence. “i heard that they're like perfect points of light, because they're so far away you can't see the thing that's making the light itself.”

You nod. You miss the stars.

“i also heard that people like to draw with the stars, making shapes that can be seen around the whole world…” he muses. Staring up at the field of false stars, his pupils are the only sparks of light in the dark voids of his eye sockets. “what kind of shapes are there?” he asks, glancing towards you.

You shrug. You don't know that much about astronomy.

“well, here, we have a few places where people think the crystals make shapes,” he goes on, looking back up. “near the center of waterfall, there's one that everyone says looks like a dog. but in places not a lot of people go, it's kinda up to whoever is looking, i guess.”

Sans goes silent for a minute, and his eyes almost look melancholy even though his skeletal smile never wavers.

“somehow i feel like i'll never get the chance to see a real star,” he admits. “you probably already know that if asgore takes your soul, we'll all be able to get to the surface… but i have this feeling like the plan will never work. it's almost as if, even if we do make it, we'll all somehow end up back down here again,” he continues, his words making you feel uneasy.

His eyes change suddenly, seeming to swallow all the light that falls into them.

“You wouldn't know what I mean, would you?” he asks almost rhetorically, all the warmth gone from his voice. A chill runs down your spine.

His face reverts to normal.

“nah, i guess i just worry too much. and hey, one of us is going to see the stars eventually, no matter what happens.”


End file.
